


Clean up service

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Costumes, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Kinktober, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: The maid misses a spot
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 46





	Clean up service

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back again guys, gals and non binary pals hope you eat your heart out with this one. Sorry for any spelling mistakes

**Kinktober Day 2 - Costumes**

  
  
  
  


Stephen turns his head when he hears the elevator door ding open and watches as the maid struts in with his cleaning supplies in one hand and feather duster in the other hand. He heads over to the sofa and places his cleaning supplies and the feather duster on the floor, he leans over to grab a spray bottle and cloth, showing off his garters and thigh highs.

Stephen peaks his head over the book he's reading to catch a glimpse but instead locks eyes with the maid and quickly diverts his eyes back. He smirks to himself and swiftly stands up and flattens out his outfit. The sound of his boots thudding echoes through out the penthouse as he makes his way towards the coffee table and starts wiping it down. He then moves over to the kitchen and starts wiping down the contour but when he reaches for the cabinets he realizes he's too short and can't reach the top. 

He clears his throat and asks "Excuse Dr. Strange, would you be able to assist me in cleaning the cabinets, It, um, seems that I can't reach the top". Stephen looks at him careful before shrugging and putting his book down. He walks over to the kitchen cabinet and takes the cloth for his hand and swiftly wipes across them.

"Uh, thank you sir," He says politely and moves to continue clean elsewhere, he dusts over the shelves and behind the telly, making sure that Stephen could see what was under his outfit, when he thinks he's finished he stratus towards Stephen and claims to be done.

Stephen looks around the penthouse but before he can come to the conclusion that the maid is finished he stops at a spot that the maid had overlooked. "It seems like you've missed a stop" he says smugly and points at the burn scuffs on the electric stove. 

Begrudgingly Tony walks over to the stove and sees the burn scuffs and huffs "I couldn't reach it, it was too far back sir" he says whilst batting his eyelashes. Stephen silently rolls his eyes and leans up against Tony, pushing him into the stove, "I'm sure you'd be able to reach it fine with some help" he whispers against the shell of Tony's ear causing him to shiver gently. 

"I, er, yeah, could probably use the help" He stutters out, his face flushing quickly as he tries to wiggle his way out only to end up grinding up against Stephen. He places his hand softly on Tony's hips and nibbles at his earlobes prompting Tony to shuffle even more against him "I wonder what's under your dress," Stephen whispers, slowly drifting his right hand down towards one of Tony's garters. He strokes his thumb over the soft skin on Tony's thigh before he grabs one of the garters and pings it. 

Tony whimpers quietly as the sting of the leather settles into his skin and calms, only for Stephen to ping it again. Stephen slides his hand under the skirt and grabs a handful of Tony's ass and squeezes tightly, "I didn't realise you'd be wearing panties" he says into Tony's left ear, "I, uh, wanted it to be a surprise" Tony gasps out quietly. 

Stephen nibbles down the side of his neck and finds the sweet spot with his tongue and sinks his teeth into Tony's neck without warning, biting and sucking a love bite as Tony withers and groans unceremoniously. He grinds up against Stephen and feels his hard on in his sweatpants, angling his body slightly so his asshole is lined up against his bulge. 

Stephen carefully pulls down Tony's panties with one hooked finger and teases his hole, "Fuck, Stephen, please" Tony moans out as Stephen continues to play with his rim with his finger. He stops sucking on Tony neck and uses his teeth to pull down the zipper and untie the apron, he trails kisses down Tony's back until he gets to his rim. 

"I hope your steady love," is the last thing he says before swirling his tongue around Tony's rim and making his knees buckle, he quickly holds him up and continues to assault his rim until he's a blabbering and moaning mess on top of the stove, the burn scuffs completely forgotten about. 

He pulls away and licks his lips and lightly kisses the base of Tony's back, reaching into the apron pocket he pulls out a small bottle of lube and squirts some on his fingers and then slowly pushes one finger in. Tony moans out in pleasure, the sound bouncing off the walls and into Stephen's ear, he smiles smugly as he fingers Tony's asshole slowly and gently causing Tony to whine out, when his finger brushes over Tony's protest he stops.

Tony whines out and begs for him to add another finger, so he does and continues to finger fuck until he's sure that he's stretched open and wide. Pulling out his cock, he lines himself up to Tony's rim and slowly pushes in. "Fuck" Tony curses when he feels Stephen buried at his hilt, "You're still so tight" Stephen groans out, giving Tony time to adjust. "You can move "Tony mutters softly, holding onto the stove for support.

Stephen pulls out almost all the way before slowly thrusting back in and letting out a groan, he reaches over and grabs a hold on Tony red and leaking cock and gives it a gentle tug. He continues with his slow thrusts and gentle stroking until Tony gets impatient and tells him to go faster, harder and wanting more. "Impatient are we now", he says as he forcefully thrusts into him, his hand speeding up around Tony's cock. 

He keeps the rhythm fast and hot, Tony blabbering incoherent words of praise below him, his socks have fallen down and the garters and slightly out of place and falling down his thighs but none of them seem to notice. "Fuck, right there Stephen, fuck" Tony moans out as Stephen hits his prostate over and over, he was so close and Stephen could tell, "Come for my baby" he says and gives a few more thrust and stroke and just when he about to come, he feels Tony, warm and sticky leak out all over his hand.

With a groan and a final staggering thrust he comes into the warmth that is Tony's asshole, he uses his clean hand and softly strokes Tony back, comforting him from his high. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he watched his boyfriend pant heavily, "We should do this more often" is all he says.

Stephen pulls out slowly, trying not to rub against Tony's abused prostate. He turns Tony around and gives him a peck and smiles, "Looks like we ruined your costume", Tony looks at the outfit and frowns, "Guess I'll have to buy another one". 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critics are heavily welcome And my tumblr is w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r


End file.
